Mobile computing and communication devices, such as cellphones, PDAs, tablet computers, and mini-laptops, are widely used to perform a variety of computing and communication tasks. Computing devices can include one or more input devices to receive input from a user, including a keyboard, pointing device, microphone, camera, or other suitable input device. Some computing devices can allow a user to provide input on an electronic visual display, such as a touch screen. In this manner, a user can provide input by touching a certain portions of the electronic visual display corresponding to a desired input. Mobile computing devices may also execute software applications, such as games, web browsers, or social-networking applications. With social-networking applications, users may connect, communicate, and share information with other users in their social networks.